The Adventures of the Joey Squad
Since Joey is causing a lot of headaches for the retired heroes with wacky antics, Jack persuades Joey to move out of Toontown and move to Bridgetown, Barbados to learn how to be responsible. To be sure Joey doesn't get lonely while in his new home, Jack sends Ty Lee, Ven, and Ranamon along side him to keep an eye on him. Characters *'Joey Monat- '''The main protagonist of the show. Since Jack wants him to be responsible, Joey starts using Jack's advice and becomes the leader of his own group called the Joey Squad. Voiced by himself. *'Ty Lee-''' A cheerful, energetic, and somewhat of a valley girl who was an ally to the Power Heroes. Now, she is part of the Joey Squad, trying to get Joey to like her since she has a crush on him. Voiced by Olivia Hack. *'Ven- '''One of Mickey's old friends who was one of the seven guardians of light and a ally to the Power Heroes. Now, he is part of the Joey Squad, and starts to become Joey's best friend. Voiced by Jesse McCartney. * '''Ranamon- '''A water digimon who was an enemy to the Power Heroes and was Jack's rival. But then reformed in Power Rangers Hero Force. Now, she is part of the Joey Squad, trying to be the best surfer in all of Bridgetown. Voiced by Peggy O'Neal. *'Sergeant Keroro'''- The leader of the Keroro Platoon. Keroro used to be a good officer, but since his arrival to Toon Earth, he has lost most of his interest in the invasion, preferring to spend his time making Gundam model, watching anime (specially the Space Captain Geroro series, a parody of Space Battleship Yamato), or reading manga, when he is not doing chores. Now, he is part of the Joey Squad being mostly the cleaner. Voiced by Todd Haberkorn. *'Angol Mois- '''The "Queen of Terror", who is ditzy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy, with no malice whatsoever but can be scary when she gets her Lucifer Spear out. Now, she is part of the Joey Squad as Joey's love interest and later Ven's as Joey meets Bouquet. Voiced by Carrie Savage. *'Roger Smith- An alien, reminiscent of the Roswell greys with his hydrocephalic head, but with a body that resembles E.T., and used to live with Stan Smith and his family. He was first introduced in the episode "Scared Silly" where he tried to scare the Joey Squad and failed. Stan allowed Roger to live with the Joey Squad only if he apologies for messing with the group, which he did. Roger is now the smart alec of the group. Voiced by Seth MacFarlane. *'''Taz, the Tasmanian Devil- A dim-witted omnivore with a notoriously short temper and little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds. He is best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls and rasps, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. He was first introduced in the episode "Devil Dog" where Joey finds him alone and deicided to adopt him, to his housemates discomfort. Joey actually thought he was a dog, but after knowing the truth, he tried to return him to his home in Tasmania, only to find out that Taz would rather live with him, making him officially the group's pet. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Season 1 Episodes #'So Long Toontown, Hello Bridgetown'- After having his treehouse damaged by Joey, Jack persuades Joey to leave Toontown and move to Bridgetown, Barbados to learn to be responsible. While arriving into Bridgetown with Ty Lee, Ven, and Ranamon, Joey meets Sergeant Keroro, who invites Joey and his friends to stay with him at house his for a couple days. Later, Joey overhears Keroro planning to destroy the Toon Earth and must find a way to stop him. In the end, Keroro reveals to Joey that he's not really going to destroy the Toon Earth for it was all a test setted up by Jack to teach him about being responsible. And Keroro's house is actually for Joey and his friends to live in. Joey requests if Keroro would like to stay since the house has room for another. Keroro accepts and everyone haves a group hug for the first time as the Joey Squad. #'There's No Disgrace Like Home- '''Joey takes the gang to the annual Summer Fun picnic. Ty Lee, Keroro, Ranamon, and Ven embarrass Joey and he notices that the mayor of Bridgetown seems to favour a family who love and respect one another. Convinced that both he and his friends are pathetic, he takes everyone to Dr. Marvin Monroe's family therapy center. When standard methods prove useless in civilizing the family, Monroe resorts to shock therapy and wire the Joey Squad to electrodes. Soon the Joey Squad start shocking one another and cause Bridgetown to lose power. #'Make-Believe It or Not- When a thunderstorm knocks out the power at the house, the gang organizes a game of pretend. Ty Lee- who pretends to be an international pop star - gets upset when the boys don't want to play with her, so she make-believes a gang of villains that will force them to listen to her imaginary concert. In her sleep, Ty Lee accidentally makes all her villains come alive. Now she must finish the game to save her friends from her own creations. #'''The Buck Swaps Here- The gang goes to a swap meet where a pick-pocket is stealing money. When the thief accidentally loses a $100 bill, Ven finds it and takes his money around the swap meet looking for something to buy. Even the most sensible of the gang are tempted by the bill, and with the thief also trying to catch his money, chaos ensues. #'Fish and Visitors- '''The Power Heroes's old rival, Pete, moves into Bridgetown and comes up with a plan to take his new house off the grid by adding solar power panels to reduce his electricity bills, but when the rainy season disrupts his plan, he starts depending on Joey and the gang heavily and eventually becomes too much of a burden for them to handle. #'Squeakerboxxx'''- The gang goes to an arcade and everyone's winning lots of tickets except Keroro. Keroro then becomes very interested in a prize thats 500 tickets: glow in the dark Dracula teeth. Keroro wants them to give him their tickets so he can get one, but the others decided to collect all of their tickets and get a rubber elephant, which Keroro grows an obsession with later on after discovering that it squeaks. But when he accidentally breaks the toy, can he get a replacement before his friends find out? #'Deep Space Joey'- NASA decides that they need to hire a brave kid in order to get higher television ratings. They recruit Joey and Ven to train to be the first young aged American in space. Joey, who wants to be respected, is the winner by default, and goes into space with Buzz Aldrin . While there, he causes a lot of havoc and eventually breaks the handle on the space shuttle's hatch. Joey inadvertently seals the door shut with an inanimate carbon rod, and the shuttle returns to Toon Earth. The rod is hailed as a hero, but Joey gains the respect of Aldrin and his family. #'Keroro Gets an Elephant'- While stuck cleaning the house, Keroro wins a radio contest and chooses a gag prize, an elephant, instead of the real prize, $10,000 cash. The radio station eventually gets Keroro his elephant, which is named Stampy. When taking care of Stampy gets too expensive Joey decides to sell him to an ivory dealer rather than turn him over to a non-profit Animal Refuge. Keroro tries to run away with Stampy, but the elephant escapes. They track him down, and Joey agrees to give him to the Animal Refuge. #'Scenes from the Class Struggle in Bridgetown- '''Ty Lee finds a fancy Chanel suit at a discount outlet store, and is invited to start spending time at the local country club. Ty Lee immediately fits in but is forced to alter her suit every day so it appears that she is always wearing a new outfit. Meanwhile, Joey discovers that he has a natural talent for golf and is challenged to a game by Keroro. Meanwhile, Ty Lee ccidentally destroys her Chanel suit on the night of a gala ball where she will become a member of the club and buys a new one dress for thousands of dollars. She demands that her friends behave themselves, but realizes that she is becoming too snobby and decides she doesn't want to join the club. #'Thirty Minutes over Tokyo- When Pete "borrows" money from the Joey Squad's bank account through the Internet, the goup go on a budget and save enough to buy a trip to Japan. The group thoroughly enjoy the country, and Keroro defeats one of the mightiest Sumo wrestlers. Impressed, the Emperor of Japan congratulates Keroro but, thinking the emperor is a new challenger, Keroro knocks him out. As a result, he is placed in prison. After Joey pays the bail, he loses their last money and the group is unable to buy plane tickets home. All seems lost until a Japanese game show allows the Joey Squad to compete in order to return to Bridgetown. Their last task on the show is to retrieve the plane tickets on a suspension bridge over an active volcano, which, once the group falls in, is revealed to be filled with orangeade and not lava. Although the gets the tickets, Joey scolds the Japanese for their lack of ethics. #'Missionary: Impossible- '''Joey gets in trouble with PBS after confessing he doesn't have $10,000 to give them for their pledge drive--and ends up a missionary on a South Pacific island #'Last Tap Dance in Bridgetown- Inspired by a movie about a girl who enters a tango contest and wins, Ranamon decides to sign up for dance lessons -- and ends up taking tap lessons from a former child star. Meanwhile, Joey and Keroro hide out at the mall to escape doing chores. #'Tennis the Menace- '''The Joey Squad build a tennis court in their backyard, but Keroro's inferior tennis ability makes them the laughingstock of the town, while Ven shines as a natural. #'Joey Squad Safari- When the Joey Squad run out of food thanks to a bag boy strike (caused by Joey), the group finds an old box of animal crackers with a sweepstakes that sends the Joey Squad to Africa. #'''Children of a Lesser Clod- After spraining his knee during basketball practice, Joey begins taking care of the neighborhood kids to cure his boredom, prompting jealousy from Ty Lee, Ven, Ranamon, and Keroro, who feel that Joey is giving the kids the attention they never had. #'Joey Squad Tall Tales- '''When Joey refuses to pay a five dollar airport tax to fly to Delaware, the group is forced to ride in a livestock car of a train instead. There they meet a singing hobo who tells three tall tales: Joey as Paul Bunyan, Ranamon as Connie Appleseed, a parody of Johhny Appleseed, and Ven as Tom Sawyer with Keroro as Huckleberry Finn. #'Blame It on Ranamon- When Joey gets the group's telephone service cut off for refusing to pay for calls made to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Ranamon confesses that she was the one who called Rio after sponsoring an orphan who goes missing. She convinces the group to travel to Brazil to look for him. However, once there, they have no luck finding him, and Joey is kidnapped. #'Helter Shelter- '''The Joey Squad has to find temporary residence while their house is fumigated for termites. When they run out of options, they decide to become contestants on a reality show where families live in the manner that people did in 1895. The group is initially miserable, but slowly adapt to their new life, which causes the show to lose ratings. The producers decide to try to boost viewers by dumping the house in a river and forcing the group to survive in the wilderness. However, the Joey Squad find a bunch of rejects from other reality shows and they attack the producers. #'The Boy Who Knew Too Little- 'Joey disappoints Ranamon, on her birthday when he gives her a thoughtless present. He realizes that he knows little about her and decides to hire private detective Dexter Colt to spy on her. Colt compiles a report, the information from which helps Joey bond with his friend. However, Colt soon demands to be paid $1000, which Joey refuses. In retaliation, Colt vandalises an animal research lab and steals all the animals, leaving behind several clues that implicate Ranamon. Joey and Ranamon go on the run as fugitives end up at a circus, where they meet Colt. He tries to kill Joey, but Ranamon saves him. Later, Colt is arrested and Ranamon exonerated. She finally receives the present she wanted from Joey. #'Dude, Where's My Ranch?- 'When challenged to think up a new Christmas carol, Joey instead writes a song about how much a jerk Pete is. The song becomes such a hit that the Joey Squad become sick of hearing it and take a trip to a dude ranch. Ranamon develops affections for a local boy named Luke but becomes jealous when he hears him talking to a girl named Clara on the telephone. One night, she meets Clara and gives her the wrong directions, leading her to become lost. After Ranamon discovers that Clara is actually Luke's sister, she rushes to find her. She saves Clara, and decides to tell Luke what happened, but he is offended and dumps her. Meanwhile, Joey, Ven, and Keroro decide to help a tribe of Native Americans who want a beaver dam removed so they can reclaim their land. #'Joey and the Slurm Factory- Joey wins a contest that allows him and the gang to tour the factory where his new favorite soft drink, Slurm, is made. During the tour, Joey, Ty Lee, and Keroro stumble into the factory's underbelly where they discover that the drink is actually the secretion of a giant worm, the Slurm Queen, as part of a money-making plot. The Queen discovers the three and, fearing her company will be ruined if the scandal is exposed, attempts to silence them, but they escape. However, Joey cannot bring himself to ruin his new favorite drink, so the group decide to keep the plot a secret. Season 2 Episodes #'Joey's in Love- '''Joey falls deeply in love with Keroro's friend and new member of the group, Angol Mois. To properly convey his feelings for Mois, Joey searches for the perfect candy heart to give her. #'Three Hundred Big Boys'''- A $300 refund for all taxpayers results in a series of interconnected stories, following the Joey Squad's endeavors to spend their money. #'The' 'Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power- '''Keroro entertains Joey with an action-packed story about a crystal "potato" of power. A little boy (Chip), an alien (Trixie), a hermit (Max), a magical fairy (Maggie), and the Superdude (Jack) attempt to protect the crystal potato from the evil Lord Snooty (Donald), who is taking away all the fun in the land ruled by the Queen (Sasha). The story, Joey finds out, is a complete exaggeration of the day's events at the Joey Squad house. #'Scared Silly- '''Joey and the gang go on a camping trip where Joey discovers an old house which he assumes is haunted by a ghost. The campers are forced to stay in the old house due to the stormy weather where a holographic head named Roger leads them through a challenging game which will eventually help them to escape. The holographic head turns out to be an alien named Roger programming the game with help from Ranamon (who wanted to give Joey a challenge) and Keroro's Platoon in a lab room. After being busted by Stan Smith, Roger becomes part of the family by apologizing for all the tricks and everyone returns to the campsite.